The new and distinct cultivar of red wine grape named ‘Enchantment’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of ‘Ark. 1628’ (female parent) and ‘Ark. 1481’ (male parent) made in 1990. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1993 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its potential as a red wine grape for utilization in Arkansas and the Mid-South of the United States. The fruit grows in medium-sized clusters on hardy and consistently productive plants and produces deep-colored juice ideal for wine production.